


Error de cálculo

by ravenW_97



Category: Bleach, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent Kiss, F/M, Female Grimmjow, Genderbend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: [FemGrimmjow] Damon lo sabía, que nada saldría como lo tenia planeado cuando entre las variables se encontrara Grimmjow.





	Error de cálculo

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡Mujer!Grimmjow], narración de dudosa calidad, alguno que otro desliz en el argumento, situación absurda, insinuación de pareja Crack [Damon/FemGrimmjow], historia nada seria [?].
> 
>  
> 
> **Aclaraciones.**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Esto se ubica después de la batalla contra los Quincy, y en cuanto a TVD, si es que no me equivoco, es basado en el episodio 10 de la cuarta temporada.
> 
> 2\. El fic parte de la premisa: La Sociedad de Almas, al igual que Urahara, han notado que cosas extrañas están ocurriendo en Mystic Falls, por lo que deciden enviar a gente para investigar (La sociedad envía a un shinigami en particular, y Urahara a Orihime, Grimmjow e Yoruichi). En la guerra contra los Quincy, Grimmjow fue salvada por Orihime y Urahara, por lo que se ha visto obligada en ir a esa misión para devolver los "favores".
> 
> 3\. Los personajes de Bleach están desde la primera temporada y se han relacionado con los de Vampire Diaries (...el Fic en concreto será publicado más adelante, lo sé, es como: ¿entonces por qué demonios no te esperas? Porque me gusto el resultado de este pequeño momento, ¡no me maten por ansiosa y apresurada!).
> 
> 4\. Aquí Grimmjow es mujer, ¿por qué? Debido a que me gusta el genderbend y casi no hay fanfics de mi gusto con FemGrimmjow (esto no quiere decir que siempre voy a escribir FemGrimmjow, sólo que en esta ocasión así lo he querido).

**Error de cálculo**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó, con cierto tono que haría temblar de miedo a cualquiera. Damon estuvo a punto de retroceder por precaución, más no lo hizo. Se quedó en el mismo sitio sonriendo de forma burlona.

— ¿Tú qué crees  _Kitty_? —El vampiro sonrió de forma más amplia, al ver como Grimmjow gruñó y se tenso.

La verdad, estaba seguro de que todo era una locura, más su plan de evasión; su situación con Elena había ido de maravilla hasta que claro, le dijeron que todo se debía a que ella estaba ligada a él. Se fue, porque no podía actuar (al menos tan pronto) como si nada ocurriera, como si de nuevo no lo hubieran ilusionado y después clavado una estaca. Por eso estaba aquí, entrenando al menor de los Gilbert, mientras aprovechaba de la explosiva presencia de Jaegerjaquez, ella podía ser un espléndido entretenimiento. Solo que no había contando, que él, al tratar de besarla, Grimmjow se quedaría confundida y hasta cierto punto en una posición defensiva, como una pantera a punto de matar a su presa.

¡Vamos, era una broma nada más!

—No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntado idiota —respondió enojada. Se cruzo de brazos y le planto cara a Damon—. ¿Es alguna especie de técnica de batalla? —Tal vez si no lo hubiera dicho de forma tan seria, el mayor de los Salvatore se estaría riendo abiertamente de ella. Trago saliva, curioso, se acerco aun más a la otra.

—No exactamente, aunque en ciertas situaciones si puede contar como una, un golpe de gracia muy satisfactorio cabe mencionar —contestó con diversión.

Grimmjow parpadeo varias veces con incredulidad. No se veía incomoda por la cercanía, tampoco era como si Damon lo hubiera esperado, ella no era el tipo de mujer que podría ponerse nerviosa con facilidad. Paso un brazo sobre uno de sus hombros, ni un asustado salto, a veces él se llenaba de frustración al no ser capaz de transformarla en  _algo_  tembloroso y avergonzado.

—Enséñamelo —El Salvatore se quedó tieso, ¿acaso ella había insinuado lo que él creía haber oído?

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que te besé? Cielos, pensaba que yo no te gustaba  _Kitty_  —Damon ahogo un jadeo, ella le había plantado un codazo en el estómago. Recordatorio: No molestar a Grimmjow, mucho menos cuando la tenías sumamente cerca.

—Si es una nueva táctica de lucha, me interesa conocerla —comentó, con cierto atisbo de una sonrisa. Por un momento se quedó ido por esta, ella no solía sonreír a menudo, y si mostraba una diminuta pizca de felicidad o gozo, era solo cuando le estaba pateando el trasero a alguien. Damon la observo con fijeza y no supo con certeza el porqué—. Aunque... ¿has dicho besar no? Siento que la mujer ha mencionado esa palabra antes.

— ¿Mujer? —dijo, aun absorto Damon. Dándose cuenta de que posiblemente estaba haciendo el ridículo (además él no debe avergonzarse a sí mismo sino a otros) se recompuso, recupero su aire confiado—. ¿Te refieres a Orihime?

—Sí —contesto. Grimmjow lo miró directo a los ojos—. ¿Besar es una técnica de pelea? La mujer me había dicho que servía para otra cosa, solo que no recuerdo para qué.

Damon dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, muy entretenido por el desconcierto de Jaegerjaquez. La mayor parte del tiempo, él notaba que ella tenia una forma de comunicarse muy extraña, como si fuera alguien que no pertenecía a este mundo, o bien, como una persona que invernó por miles de años y se quedó con información de épocas antiguas. Algo parecido al Capitán América, solo que versión mujer, grosera y punk.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que jamás has besado a alguien? —rió. Porque francamente la idea, hasta a él, le parecía absurda. Si, Grimmjow era rara, con comportamiento masculino, pero era atractiva desde cierta perspectiva. Incluso ella debió haber tenido un novio o aventura alguna vez.

—Sí —respondió con firmeza y sin algún tipo de vergüenza. Como si ambos estuvieran charlando sobre el clima, en vez de la vida privada del otro.

—Por un momento juró que lo creí.  _Kitty_ , parece que tienes un sentido del humor aun más extravagante que tu propia personalidad —A tiempo, esquivo una patada en la quijada.

— ¿Me estas diciendo mentirosa? —Enseño sus colmillos y dio varios pasos hacia delante, los cuales Damon retrocedió. Se encogió de hombros y le mando una mirada escéptica a Grimmjow—. Es cierto, nunca he dado un beso, y mucho menos me lo han dado a mí —El vampiro se quedo mudo. Ella bufó; si sus peleas contra Kurosaki no estuvieran en juego, jamás hubiera venido a investigar, y por lo tanto no tendría que soportar la cara de estúpido del Salvatore—. Ya que estamos en esto. ¿Cómo se besa? Más bien, ¿qué es un beso? ¿realmente sirve en una batalla? —cuestionó, Damon se sintió algo intimidado ante la determinación en aquellos ojos azules.

—Simple, un beso es contacto entre tus labios y los de otra persona —respondió, aun aturdido por la noticia—. Y no, no es algo que tenga gran alcance en una lucha real —Al segundo siguiente sonrió y agregó—. Si que eres un espécimen que debería ser investigado a fondo, mira que jamás haber hecho algo que a todo el mundo le encanta hacer.

Antes de continuar con más comentarios (Damon realmente deseaba hacerla sentir incomoda) se quedo estático. Sintió una presión conocida en su boca, su mirada sorprendida se topo con los ojos confiados de Grimmjow. El contacto duro menos de tres segundos, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo quedar de pie y boquiabierto. Ella lo veía con fijeza y con una pose demasiado segura, ni un sonrojo pero si con una expresión algo decepcionada y hasta cierto punto aburrida. Francamente, Damon tampoco creía que Jaegerjaquez se comportaría como una adolescente sentimental y primeriza en cuestiones de "amor".

— ¿Eso es un beso? —Frunció el entrecejo y arrugo la nariz asqueada—. ¿Y se supone que eso les gusta hacer a la mayoría? ¡Vaya estafa! —dijo sin malicia. Al ver a Damon, que aun permanecía en una especie de shock, se burló—. ¡Te ves tan estúpido!

Y bueno, ahí estaba la sonrisa socarrona de Grimmjow, aquella que le provocaba a Damon querer estrangularla.

Solo que en esta ocasión la callaría de otro modo... más placentero. Nunca te atrevas a golpear el orgullo de Damon Salvatore, a menos claro, que seas capaz de soportar el contraataque.

Sin darle tiempo, la tomó por la cintura. Agarro sus cabellos celestes con fuerza y la besó. Ella se removió, agito, golpeo su pecho con sus manos cerradas solo con el fin de liberarse. Damon mordió su labio inferior, Grimmjow se quejo, él aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca contraria. El cuerpo femenino se quedo quieto, como si no esperara tal movimiento, como si no comprendiera el porqué. Jaegerjaquez empezó una lucha por el control, aunque fuera sumamente torpe, ella no perdería contra nadie.

Al finalizar, Damon observo complacido un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Grimmjow, además del azul ofuscado y confundido; espero a que ella recuperara el aire.

—Eso  _Kitty_ , es un beso —Le susurro cerca de la oreja. Grimmjow hizo un sonido estrangulado y penoso, retrocedió casi tropezando en el proceso. Damon rió al verla limpiarse la boca con sus manos, roja hasta las orejas y sumamente cabreada, indignada.

Damon Salvatore, iba por el quinto vaso de alcohol. Nunca en su vida volvería a besar a otra chica que no fuera Elena, más si se trataba de una mujer nada delicada o femenina.

Después de haber dado las dos vueltas al lago, tal como lo indico el vampiro, Matt y Jeremy regresaron a la cabaña, se encontraron a un Damon bebiendo hasta por los codos, y porque no mencionarlo, con lo que parecía el nacimiento de un moretón en el ojo derecho, además de varios rasguños en la piel que se colaba por la camisa hecha añicos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Se atrevió a preguntar Jeremy, claramente divertido por el aspecto miserable de Damon.

—Nunca besen a las tías primerizas y locas —Fue lo único que respondió, antes de casi terminarse la botella.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé, después de haber leído un Fic, me quede y gusto la idea de que los Arrancars fueran inocentes en "ese" sentido.
> 
> Y lo sé, que en la cuarta temporada, Damon ya estaba hasta por los codos enamorado de Elena, que bebiera al final del Fic, seria como una especie de culpa por dejarse llevar por impulsos, ya que solo bromearía/molestaría a Grimmjow. Ella por su parte, más que avergonzada por ese tipo de contacto, esta avergonzada por haber perdido contra Damon y porque éste la ridiculizo.
> 
> No sé, esta pareja crack me llamo la atención de forma inesperada y sin explicación, así que ya estoy trabajando para aportar más sobre ellos dos. Además, de que parece que no hay crossover entre estas dos series, y bueno, yo tenia ganas, así que a falta de, me estoy poniendo a planificar más crossovers. Otra pareja crack que me gustaría escribir sería Klaus/FemUlquiorra [...porque creo que seria divertida (?)...].
> 
> En fin, sin más que decir, **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
